Madness and method
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Short story with Cyclonus and Galvatron. A few weeks after Torculon, a private conversation between the Decepticon leader ad his second, leads Cyclonus to some surprising conclusions.


Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro.

This story plays a short time after the g1 episode webworld.

There are a few mentions about Blitzwings banishment from the end of Five faces of darkness, which I consider to be over at this point, since we have seen him under the Decepticons again later.

* * *

><p><strong>Madness or method<strong>

It was the throne-room of the Decepticon headquarters on the planet chaar.

Five pairs of red optics were watching intimidated the display that carried on before them.

A robot was being lifted up by his throat and held in the air.

One of the spectators was the Decepticons Second in Command Cyclonus, who was overseeing his leader Galvatron dealing with one of his subordinates who had failed him. The others were a chosen assemblence of officers.

"I have told you that I won´t tolerate this kind of insubordination", Galvatron sneered.

During their last battle with the Autobots, Cyclonus remembered, this particular mech had acted as a group leader. Against Galvatron´s orders and without knowledge of anyone, he had called a retreat.

It was the same situation as back then with Blitzwing. The only difference was that Blitzwing had just saved Cybertron. That fool had only cost them a battle and an load of energon.

Cyclonus certainly didn´t felt bad about this guy. It was Galvatron´s obviously still unstable behavior he was worried about.

A few weeks ago, he had led Galvatron to a planet named Torculon, the location of an interstellar asylum, as his state became too bad to bear and a threat to the Decepticons.

It turned however out to be a trap, incited by the Quintessons and the natives, who used the mental energy of their `patients´ to feed their planet.

To make a long story short, Galvatron broke loose before they could destroy him and devastated most of the planet, one good thing out of this entire disaster.

For a short time, Cyclonus allowed himself to hope that Galvatron might be back to himself through this experience. But in the end, it was too much to ask for.

"I say it again, I am the leader of the Decepticons and only I have the authority to order an retreat or an attack", Galvatron exclaimed menacingly. "What about this do you not understand?"

"But Galvatron…", the pathetic robot wanted to say.

"Silence, be glad that I don´t just execute you here and now", Galvatron yelled before he slammed the struggling Decepticon against the closest wall.

"Is here anybody else to question my orders?" he asked.

Nobody said something.

"As I thought", Galvatron said, "and now get out, all of you", he screamed and looked at the others.

"You stay Cyclonus", he addressed him as his second turned to leave. "We have much to discuss."

The different warriors and officers were leaving the room, as fast as possible, but not so much that it would caught Galvatron´s attention.

"And Cyclonus?" He asked as the last of them had left the room.

The Decepticon Second in Command didn´t quite knew what to expect from his leader.

"What do you think about my performance?"

"Performance?" Cyclonus asked him incredulous.

"I know what you think Cyclonus. I am aware what happened to me after Unicron´s destruction and the plasma bath.

You should know that I am not longer insane", Galvatron remarked.

Now Cyclonus was really stunned. He didn´t knew how to respond to this.

"I am not longer leaning to senseless violence and outbursts and what you had just seen, was just a show I put up."

"But why…?" Cyclonus asked.

"Why I am still playing the madman?"

Cyclonus didn´t answer to that question, didn´t say anything.

"You see, after Torculon I did a lot of thinking about our situation. Everything was so much clearer after this.

I realized how irrational my behavior in the months before had been and I saw how everybody reacted. You brought me to Torculon because of it in the first place, right?"

"I", Cyclonus stuttered, "I have to apologize my lord."

"You don´t have to. I am aware now that you only did it out of loyalty for me, even if you acted behind my back.

Others however had seen my perceived weakness as a chance for their own treachery. How many have betrayed me alone in the last months?"

Cyclonus was in thought for a moment. What exactly should he say to this now?

Betrayal had always been part of their lives as Decepticons, but so was loyalty.

"You are right mighty Galvatron", he simply answered.

The Decepticon leader smiled. It was a seemingly warm smile, but only superficial.

"Yes I am, you have to admit that. The truth is, I have realized a lot lately, important things.

I realized that we have as many enemies under the Decepticons as we have with the Autobots and the Quintessons.

In the last months they came out, didn´t they Cyclonus. Usurpers and back-stabbers, cowards and collaborators, all of them.

Take our friend Blitzwing for example. He passed my test quite well. I gave him every chance to defect to the Autobots, but he came back to us. He had really proven himself."

Cyclonus didn´t knew what to say now.

Galvatron had banished Blitzwing about a half year ago for overruling his orders. Something like a `test´ had certainly not been to see there.

"Others on the other hand had turned out not to be so trustworthy, as you certainly remember", the Decepticon leader continued. "In the last months they had all shown their true face."

Cyclonus remembered very well. The troops moral had been going downhill in the last time. To that came that some Decepticons took the opportunity to follow their own ambitions.

"But don´t worry Cyclonus, we will find them all out."

"We will?"

"Yes, all we have to do is continue like we had before. You and me, we will draw out all the traitors in our midst and when we will return the Decepticons to what they are meant to be.

You will see my friend."

"Of course Galvatron."

"Good, leave me now Cyclonus. I am sure you want to return to your duties."

"Thank you my lord", the Decepticon second replied before he turned to leave.

Yes, Galvatron thought, Cyclonus had proofed his loyalty, so did Soundwave, the Sweeps and others. He gave them all reason to rebel but in the end, they had been holding to him.

That was true loyalty.

Loyalty needed to be questioned, challenged. Only this way he could find out who was truly on his side.

Again others like Scourge and Octane had shown treachery and been brought back in line, good.

It was all going exactly like he wanted. He knew they were plotting behind his back, surrounding him and trying to snare him in, making traps. He could feel them.

Shall they think he was insane, shall they think he was weak. That would only draw them out.

They couldn´t, no they wouldn´t hide from him forever, not if they thought him insane, weakened, not if they thought it was their perfect chance.

Soon he would have found them all. He would purge the Decepticons from the inside and then they would rebuild their empire. They would become again what they once were.

xxx

Cyclonus was on the way back to his quarters.

It was too good to be true, he thought.

On the other hand, it was obviously a great step up from the mindless violence of the last month.

Galvatron actually thought he was back to normal, even if it might not be quite the case.

He was making progress, Cyclonus told himself. At least that was it what he wanted to think.

No, he **was** truly making progress. At least now he was again able to reason and planning.

Torculon **did** have some success, Cyclonus realized.

Was rampant paranoia not better then senseless destruction?

This was only the first step. Galvatron was on the way to become again what he once was. He had to.

On the other hand, how much of it was really paranoia and how much was simply the truth?

The end


End file.
